Aimé Dauphin
Aimé Dauphin is the son of Alidor and Livorette from The Dolphin by Madame d'Aulnoy. Info Name: Aimé Dauphin Age: 14 Parent's Story: The Dolphin Roommate: Jonas Rätsel Alignment: Neutral Secret Heart's Desire: To be best friends with dolphins. My "Magic" Touch: I can communicate with dolphins. Storybook Romance Status: My girlfriend is Yolande Cerf. She's so graceful, and she loves to run in the woods as a white doe. "Oh Curses!" Moment: I just can't see without my glasses, plus I'm always obsessively cleaning them. Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. I can find dolphins in it. Least Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I don't think I'm attractive enough for this class. Best Friend Forever After: My roommate Jonas. He's always got good riddles. Plus Vincent Singe, since he loves dolphins too. Character Appearance Aimé is of verage height. He has blond hair parted in the middle and green eyes. He wearsa sleeveless light blue shirt and blue shorts that go halfway down his thighs. On his feet are sandals. Around his neck a silver pendant with a dolphin on it. Face is rather homely. He wears glasses due to his poor eyesight. Personality Aimé is a carefree, laid-back surfer dude who tends to spend a lot of time at the beach. He is also quite athletic and is good at swimming, diving, and other water sports. He is very protective of his glasses and cleans them a lot. Aimé is a very open-minded person and is very supportive of other students' decisions. He thinks that students should have a choice with their destiny. Biography Bonjour! My name is Aimé Dauphin. I am from a fairy tale called The Dolphin. It's probably not one you've ever heard of. I'll tell you about it. My father Alidor was an ugly prince who left his kingdom. He later met a princess named Livorette, who laughed at his ugliness. Dad became a favorite at the court, but he could not win over Mom. So he fished for days, and one day he caught a dolphin. The dolphin asked him to put it back and offered to help him. The dolphin told him to deceive her. Dad agreed, and he disguised himself as a canary, called himself Bébé, and went to woo Mom. Things began to go better until he sat on an evil fairy's rock, and she cursed him to go mad. The dolphin no longer appeared, and Mom bore a son. (Yeah, she had my brother out of wedlock - this story isn't for kids.) Four years later. Dad claimed to be the baby's father, and he, Mom, and the baby were thrown into the sea on the orders of Mom's angry father. Dad summoned the dolphin, who saved them. She had the dolphin tell her about how her baby was born - it was Dad's baby - and she asked if he could have his sanity restored and be made handsome. All of this was granted, and Mom forgave Dad. Dad and Mom were made king and queen of the island. Her parents came later to give them their blessing. Mom and Dad have had more children - I am their third son and fifth child. I am also the youngest - my oldest brother is twelve years older than me. Mom has learned not to judge people by their looks, which makes me happy about my dorky appearance. We live in a beautiful palace on the dolphin's isle. The walls are decorated with pearls, seashells, and trilobite fossils. I go to Ever After High, where I have been doing good. I am taking several classes, like Beast Training and Care, where I work with the dolphins. I am pretty talkative, and can go on talking for long. My face is quite funny-looking and I don't compare to many of the other princes, plus a lot of students make fun of my looks, but I have found a girlfriend. Unfortunately, I just can't help the way I look. My destiny says I will eventually become handsome, but I can't see myself getting exceptionally attractive. One thing I like to do is swimming with the dolphins. I am allowed to go with them - I have a pet dolphin of my own. Her name is Delphine - and I have her do tricks. I perform with her sometimes as well. I'm good at swimming in general, and I'm also very good at surfing and I frequently enter surf contests. I like to spend a lot of time at the beach during the summer, and sometimes even when it's not summer. I own lots of swimsuits - I have all different kinds. I'm used to the warm weather. Where I come from, it's warm enough to grow bananas, pineapples, and other tropical fruit even during the winter. In addition to swimming and surfing, I'm also a good painter. In fact, I painted my own room. I took inspiration from the palace on the dolphin's isle, which has a fresco of dolphins in the Minoan style. I am a Neutral, since though I love dolphins and all of that stuff, I think I'd like to find an easier way to get my happily ever after. Plus I'm not good at wooing girls and I'd rather get married before deciding to have children. I'm on good terms with my roommate Jonas and his boyfriend. We hang out all the time. I accept the fact that they're gay - I'm very supportive of their relationship. I think we should all learn to get along here and work together. The Royal vs. Rebel conflict is the source of so many problems here. If we all worked together, I think we can accomplish a lot more. Trivia *Aimé's surname means "dolphin" in French. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Sam Riegel, who voices Stahl in Fire Emblem: Awakening. Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:The Dolphin Category:French